Spashley Love Forever
by Spashley1381
Summary: Spencer Carlin is the head cheerleader at King High and Ashley Davies is the star basketball player. They are the school's hottest couple. What happens when someone from Ashley's past comes back into her life?
1. She's on fire

Title:Spashley Love Forever  
Summary: Spencer is head cheerleader for King High and is dating The star basketball player Ashley Davies. They are King High's hottest couple. But what happens when someone from Ashley's past come along the line.

_**Now this is my first fanfic so bear with me a little. Sorry it took me so long to type this up but a girl needs to think first. It might be a little short but remember I'm new to this. But I'm going to need your help a little o.k so please review if you can. Oh and I do not own South of Nowhere sorrrrryyyyyy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: She's on fire**_

Spencer p.o.v

_She's just a girl but she's  
on fire hotter than a fantasy  
lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's  
on fire feeling like a catcastrophe  
but she's knows she can fly away._

I'm here in my math class listening to music. I know what your thinking '_How comes she gets to listen to music in class'_? Well one I finished all my work and two my teacher is pretty cool. I have like a couple of minutes before the bell ring. If you didn't I am Spencer Carlin and I'm head cheerleader at King High. My best friends are Madision, Kelly, Kyla, and Rebecca. They are also on the squad with me. I also have an older brother name Glen but he's in collage. My arch nemisis is Catheryn Pipes. You already know that I'm dating Ashley Davies (a.k.a Dangerous D) King High's star basketball player , now she's on fire. Speaking of fire let me get back to my music.

_This girl is on fire  
this girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
this girl is on fire._

There we go I had to listen to that part. Let me put this stuff up because the bell is about to ring in _1, Ringgggggggg._ Peace out bitches. Muhaaaaaaa haaaaaa haaaaa *cough cough*. As I run out of the class guess who I see Catheryn Pipes (a.k.a Queen Bitch of all the bitches.) Catheryn use to be the head cheerleader until I showed up. Yea take that Mama Bitch. I hope she don't look over here... awww shit she looked over here. Now all hell is about to break loose.

"Well well well look who we got her Queen lesbo." Catheryn said while her followbys laught along. No that bitch didn't. Ohhhhhh hell nahhhh.

" Are you sure that's what your mama said last night. Because I do recall hearing her say ' oh spencer right there, ohhh fuck, ohh shit spencer'. That got her right there. Learn how to shut that mouth up bitchhhhhh. Team Spencer: 1 and Team Catheryn: NOT A DAMN THANG... MUHAAAAA HAAAAA HAAAA HAAAAAAAA *cough cough* *choke* I really need to get that evil laugh checked out.

Catheryn runs up to me and slaps me in the face. Did this bitch just kiss me, because that couldn't have been a slap. Bitch need to take classes for that. That is when everyone gathered around us shouting fight over and over again. They won't a fight they got a fight. She tried to slap me again ( Imma say kiss me cause bitch can't slap nobody to protect a soul.) But this time I grabbed her arm and twisted it. After that I pushed her down on the floor and got on top of her and punched her repeatedly in the face. Bitch ain't cute no more. After all that sombody grabbed me and started to carry me somewhere. Who ever the hell this is better put me down or I'm going to beat their ass to. All of a sudden I hear a car door open than I was sat down in the front passager set, than the door closed. Who in the hell is trying to kiddnape me. That is when I hear the driver's door opened than close.

" What the fuck are you... oh hey baby. How was your day, good mine too." I said quickly before I could get the first thing out. Ashley looked at me like I was crazy. Well I am crazy in bed. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she could get out what she was getting ready to say.

"Babe that was so hot. Now that was a real turn on." Ashley said.

"Ohhh yea, want me to show you how you tuned me on by lifting me up like that." I said.

"Hell yea baby." Ashley said. She tried to kiss me but I stopped her. " Awww come on Spence, you can't do that after you just said that."

I laught at her and said, "We are still on the school ground and if you really want this white chocolate we have to go to your house, Pronto."

"Now that was even hotter." Ashley said as she speed out of the school parking lot and zoomed down the road. Thank god her house is a couple of blocks down the street. So it takes us about 20 to 25 minutes to get there.

Once we got there Ashley pulled me out of the car. Damn Ash break my arm much. I barely made it through the door alive and I was literaly thrown onto the bed. Ashley crawled up towardes me and I could see the pure lust in her eyes.

"Damn you are so sexy." I said to Ashley. She just smiled and kissed me hungyly but also lovely. She slid her hand up my side beneath my shirt and pulled my shirt off my bra following along with it. She does the same to her shirt and bra. So now we are just in our pants, but before I knew it they were gone too. What the Fuck! How in the hell did that happen, oh well less time to waste. So I'm laying her completely naked while she is only in her jeans.

"God you are wearing to many clothes." I said. So after that I fliped us over so now I'm on top. I kiss down her abs slowly until I got to the heam of her jeans. I started to unfasten her pants and pull them down slowly and threw them somewhere. So now she is in just her boxers. When I finished with her pants I started with her boxers. I looked up aTt her and saw that her eyes were closed so I continued what I was doing and started to pull her boxers off.

Waittttttttttt HaHa did I mention that Ashley has a dick oy for professional people a penis yea huhh sorry I left out that detail. Now back to the story.

Once her boxers were off her dick was standing up proud and tall. Damn Ash did I do that. I looked up at her and she said, "That is what you do to me Spence." Awwww that is so sweet and hot. After she said that I grabbed her cock and started sucking it like it was the end of the world. I can tell she was close to cumming so I stopped. I asked her were the condoms where and she said in the left cabniet above the sank. So I climbed off her and headed to go get the condoms. After I found them I walked back into the room where I see Ashley jerking off while moaning my name. I walked over to her and moved her hand away from her penis and took over. After that she cummed so hard I couldn't believe it. So I decided to clean it up with my tongue. Ash loves it when I do that. After that I climbed back on top of her only to be flipped over so now that I'm on my back. She took the condom out off my hand and put it on but first she decided to tease me a little. Ashley started to lick up my slit while circling my entrance with two fingers after a while later she thrust her finger inside off me and started pumping really fast and hard until I couldn't take it anymore. she stoped just before I could cum and replaced her fingers with her cock and started to thrust in and out of me hard and deep. Ohh did I forget fast. She kept thrusting in and out until I couldn't take it no more. I was cumming so hard and so fast that a jaguar probably couldn't beat me. When I finished cumming Ashley decides to clean it all up with her tongue being careful not to hit my clit. Wjen she finished she started to kiss hyer way up my body and licked aqnd nipped on my neck until she reachrd my face. She looked at me and this time she kissed me with so much love. When we finished kissing we started cuddling up with each other.

Before I drifted off to sleep Ashley kissed my temple and said, "I love you Spence."

"I love You to Ash," I said and kissed her on her lips and feel into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

_**So what do you think for a first timer. Please review review review. I'm outty 5 thoutyyy.  
Song used: Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys  
PEACEEEEEE!**_


	2. The Game

Author's Note: Umm Yea sorry bout the hold up, but a girl is still in school.. But i wanna give a shoutout to MADDY22. HEYYY girl thanks for exspiring me to type all this up.. Cause girl i am lazyyy. but what the heck let me stop chatting to my followers or the people that is reading this. Wait I have one more thing to say imma put it in all caps.. IF YOU HATE STORIES THAT INVOLVE CONTENTS AS IN RATED-R OR NC-17 OR RATED-18 GET THE FUCK OFF THE DAMN STORY.. JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE. Since I got that off my chest i feel better...

* * *

Heyy Imma give you the Couples so in the story you dont have to be all confused. Oh and sorry I should have put it in the first chapter but I just thought about it... Ohh and Just to put it out there just because they are boy names doesn't means they are boys. Everybody in my story is lesbianz. everybody that has a boy name acts more like the boy in the relationship(Except Spencer)...

Couples:  
Ashley+Spncer  
Dylan+Madison  
Jorden+Kelly  
Poppy+Kyla  
Julian+Rebecca

Chapter 2: The Game

Ashley's P.O.V

Hey my name is Ashley Davies. I'm the King High's star basketball player. I have the most sexiest girlfriend ever her name is the one and only Spencer Carlin. Yea I'm a lesbian soo what. I totally deserve to love. My bestest friends are Dylan, Jorden, Poppy, and Julian. I have a dick or for professional people a penis. I love my cock. It use to be small but now it's no longer Lil Ashley it's Big Ash. But anywhooo Imma stop chatting with you people and get ready for my big game.

5 hours earlier:

As I walk in the locker room I see my gang of beloved friends. They are a cool group of people but sometimes aggervating. But I love them a lot. But Poppy. Ohh poor Poppy is the most craziest friend i ever had in my life. We'll we grew up together but still she's coocoo for coco puffs.

"Sup Ash my man, what's poppin basketball homie" Poppy said.

"Poppy ohh poor Poppy don't take this the wrong way but number uno im not yo man hoe and number dos nun much what's shakin bacon?" I said

"W w well I I just wanted to say hi to my bestiest friend sinc sinc since we were babies.. But I I guest you y ou you don't want to to talk to me" she said in the most fakest crying voice ever. I just rolled my eyes at her and started shaking my head.

"Wow that was fake as hell" Dylan said

"I know right Poppy you could have done better if you tryin to trick Ash" Jorden said

"What I was sooo not trying to trick Ash. Right Ash tell them.." Poppy said

"Now you know i don't lie but holmes it sounded like you were tryin to trick me into babing you up. Just throwing it out there..." I said calmly and honestly...

"Well fine then. I guess nobody loves ohh little ohh me..." Poppy said...

"What we totally didn't say that senorita" Julian bluntly said

"YEAAAAAAa" We all yelled back..

"Awwwwww you guys love me." Poppy said. We all rolled our eyes and thats when we heard the door open and in come our lovely ladies.

"SPEENCER! You wooped her ass yesterday. I mean totaly and like you get the special treatment. Bitch you didn't even get wrote up!" Madison yelled..

"I know right girl i mean like you are the luckiest bitch alive" Kelly blurted out

"I know I know I'm so special and do you wanna know what happen afterwards?" Spencer said questionly...

"What girl?" They all said sermonly.."Well afterward me and..." "Oh hey babe I was just talking about you", Spencer said as ashley snuck up on her. Ashkey kissed spencer cheek and all the other love birds went towards there mates...

"So babe you know I am always routing for you guys so don't make us look like fools out there" Spencer said

"Yea non of you basketball stars better not or else" Madison said dangerously..

"Babe now you know that will never happen" Ashley said to her beloved girlfriend..

"Ohhh yea Becca remember to catch Madison wen we do the flying pyramid. We don't want a repeat of last time. Poor Jasmin.. Aywhoooo" Spencer said.

"Yea Yea Yea i know I know... Jezz." Rebecca said

"Bitch you better catch me or we gone be fightin like to different peas in the same burning pot.." Madison said very firmly... After there little chat in the locker room the coach came in and told the team to hurry up because the game is about to start. So they headed out and the game begin...

**Couple of minute into the game:**

Down to the 4th quater King High: 96 points and Ohio State: 85 Ashley and her teammates were doin very good. They had a couple of fols but they live throug it. As Ashley runs down the court the ball in her hand and only 20 seconds on the clock, she gets stuck with 2 opponent blocking her. There is no way out of that. She glanced at Jorden then she glanced at Julian. She glanced back at Jorden and say she was having some trouble so she had no choice but to throw the ball to Julian.. The crowd waz counting down... 1 5. Ashley passes the ball to Julian. Julian catches it with nothing but 3 seconds on the clock. She shot from the 3 point line and it circles around the rim 2 seconds on the clock the ball goes in and the crowd goes wild.. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz the bell rings and King High wins. All of King High basketball team runs up to Ashley and julian and picks them up cheering them on... The cheerleading squad runs over to them.. Ash and Julian walked towards there girlfriends and kissed them and the crowed definatly goes wild...

"Good job you two perfect team work" Spencer said to both Ashley and Julian.

"Who wants to go partyyyyyyyyyy! I mean celebrate... wtf forget it, who wants to partyyyyyyyy!" Madison said while jumping into Dylan arms..

"I I I mamma am i going to do with you" Dylan says...

" ASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Poppy yelled

"What women" Ash yelled back.

"LET'S PARTYYYYYYYYYYY... WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Poppy yells out..

"Iight let go party at Club 330" Ash finally said...

* * *

**Well hello there.. i have good new and very good new. Okay the good new is that my summer is almost here so my stories will be updated faster than usual to those who lik my story... And the V.G.N or very good news I have a girlfriend wooooooo we have dated for a month now and im in love with her. Ohh and as you can see I am lesbian... Soooo yea living lifge to the fulliest...**

**Ohhh and again ATTENTION ATTENTION i want to give a shoutout o the person who exspired me to keep this story going. That person issssssssssssssssssssssssssss... Drum roll pleaseee... MADDY22 and others but mostly MADDY22... So keep sending messages about what i should do with the story and i will make it happen... BYEEE SPASHLEY HOMIEZZZZZ... SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
